


Love You, Bestie!

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Game of Thrones - Freeform, besties, pre-SwanQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are best friends- and Emma had finally convinced her to watch Game Of Thrones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Bestie!

"..."

"Well?" She hears a sob at the end of the line and smirks. "You cared!?"

"No!" she barks back, sniffing. "It's just... he was her son!" Emma rolls her eyes. Regina had to be the only person in the world to sympathise with Cersei.

"R, he was a total jerk! No, more! He was a bastard; how can you care about him?" Emma practically shouted, throwing her hand to her head to rub her temple. "He was like the main villain!"

Regina sniffed indignantly. "So was I," she whispered. 

Emma sighed. "Regina... it's not the same and you know it. You were hurting and, let's be honest here, I'm guessing you weren't in the most sane mental state."

"My mental state is perfectly healthy, thank you very much!" she shoots back, huffing. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." she drawls out, listening to Regina sigh at the other end. "You're no Joffrey, Regina. No way. You weren't cruel like that." Emma reasons.

Regina stays silent for a minute, just breathing down the line before finally whispering, "thank you."

Emma grins, "any time, babe," she teases. Regina rolls her eyes again. Emma laughs suddenly. "I bet you're rolling your eyes and picking your teeth-" Regina gasps, but Emma continues. "Don't say you aren't! I know you way better than you think," Emma says, still grinning.

Regina opens her mouth to respond, but leaves it. She has no witty comeback. "You win this round, Miss Swan." She says, lamely.

Silence falls again as Regina bites her lip, not knowing what else to say, and Emma sits holding the phone to her ear, nothing better to do than listen to Regina's silence. "So you going to watch more?" Emma says finally.

Regina shook her head. "I can't," she smirks. "I don't have any more episodes."

Emma considers. "I have them all on the drive, want me to bring them round? Henry is in bed right?" Regina snorts.

"Of course! As if I'd watch such an adult show when he could come in at any moment," Regina retorts, wanting to cross her arms at such a dumb question.

Emma laughs, moving from her bed and grabbing her keys. "I'll be there in ten minutes." 

"Goodbye, Emma." Regina says quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Bye babe, see you in ten minutes. Love you, bestie!" she says, giggling. Regina rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling at Emma's dopiness.


End file.
